Not Even Death
by ireneotaku
Summary: Tidus in the Farplane thinks of what was. Yuna in life thinks of Tidus. Tidus comes back and meets Yuna at Besaid. What were they thinking between these times? Oneshot Better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

TIDUS POV

_Memories are nice, but that's all they are. _

Rikku you told me that at Guadosalam didn't you? Was it you who said it I can't remember anymore. What are memories? Who are you? I don't even remember that. What happened to me I don't know. I died right? I suppose I did I am in the land of the dead the Farplane after all.

"Auron what happened to me why am I here I lived right what did I do?"

He looks to the bottom right down to the floor we are standing on. He doesn't utter a word to me in my confusion. I see Jecht my father or at least I think he was, look at the scene and approach us. If I did live the only two people I remember are Jecht and Auron. An image hits me at that moment of a girl.

She has brunette hair, a blue eye and a green one. She carries a staff; she wears a white shirt, and a long blue embroidered skirt, boots, and a stunning decorated yellow belt. Events flash before my very eyes as if they are things that happened to me. Are these memories? Is this what the girl told me were nice? Somehow if it is I believe her there is a certain amount of reassurance knowing that I didn't come from nothing, that I lived, and made a difference in someone's life.

How long have I been in this place? If I lived that must mean I had memories. Have I simply forgotten them over time? Losing what I had gained in life? Does time flow here, or is it just one moment stretched out forever?

The girl with the brown hair she seems very important to me. I sit there on the ground of the Farplane trying to remember more about her, who she is, and what she is to me.

A memory me holding her from behind, tears beginning to roll off of both our faces. I fad into lights, no not lights I know what they are now. Pyreflies. I really did die. I died on an airship with this girl there as I faded.

No, that's not right.

I died a hundred years before that. Where?

In Zanarkand I died. I wasn't alive when I meet this girl, not truly I was brought back for something by something. What?

I was brought back by the Fayth, Auron, Jecht, and I we were all brought back. From real Zanarkand we were turned into Fayth ourselves, and then we lived in a dream Zanarkand. Sin appeared there, and took me into what I thought was a hundred years into the future. In that future in that world called Spira I was recalled to life. A walking spirit made for a task. What was it?

Sin

The three of us were brought back to kill to ride the world Spira of Sin forever. That was our goal, and once it was finished we could rest in peace.

Somehow it doesn't seem peaceful. Not without that girl it seems as if I'm missing something.

I close my eyes, and think hard of her face trying to remember what happened with her. Flashes I remember now the pilgrimage with her, and Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Auron, Kimarhi. Seymour the marriage, the final battle Sin and Yunalesca, and the Aeons to. Jecht my father the ultimate evil Sin against his will. His want to see me tearing the world apart. Tears roll down my face slowly, but gaining speed.

Yuna I miss you.

That's her name I know, it feels and sounds right. I'm cupping my face in my hands, I remember all that happened. All the time I spent with her, how much I wanted, how naïve I was.

How in love I was with her.

My heart is aching now a large pain erupting from my chest, my eyes beginning to sting. I don't care though; I would do this forever if it meant I could see her again. If it meant that I could hold her this dear in my heart with such clarity. Time here is such that all is forgotten in how long it lasts.

I hear it finally after so long a sound I have been waiting for.

_A whistle._

My father pats one of my shoulder, and Auron the other.

"You always were a crybaby, but hey I guess you're good with the ladies. Don't keep her waiting go, and man up along the way."

He shrugs his shoulder, sighs, and then rubs his hair sending me off in his own loving way.

"You've both been waiting a long time, cherish her, and appreciate every moment."

Auron says goodbye to me as did my Father. I look up, and smirk wiping the tears from my face. I'll be back again someday we will meet again. I almost run to the edge of the Farplane before I jump off the ledge.

_If you ever need me just whistle and I'll come running to you. It's a promise. _

YUNA POV

I'm home again it's been over two years, since you left me. Shuyin and Lenne are happy they're together again; I wish we could be two. I'm at Besaid with Lulu and Wakka helping them out, they had their first child together. They're a family now; Lulu even brightened up it would be amazing for you to see them together it's really a warm feeling.

Somehow it makes me sorrowful, but I try to make everyday full of laughter. I'm whistling on the beachside of Besaid leaving the family alone to bond for awhile maybe I'll leave for awhile go on another adventure. Quite lives give me too much time to think about what could have been, what was, what will never be.

You said that when I whistled you would come to me. You told me that after we left Luca right after we meet Sir Auron again do you remember? I fall to my knees on the beach tears rolling down my cheeks. I look at my pistols Tiny Bee which I always carry. Maybe from the paranoia of fiends, or from being a sphere hunter possibly just knowing I'm always making a choice.

Did you know that I come to the beach everyday to whistle? I've been in Besaid a long time, but you tend to need a bit of rest after saving the world twice.

I make sure my gun is loaded turn off the safety, and aim. I point at a tree in the distance, and shoot off a coconut I have pretty good aim. I don't have my garment grid right now its back on the ship for when I need it again. I aim again at my left hand an easy enough target. I decide to cast a magic bullet, since I used to shot so much easy magic like that is still simple as is my healing magic.

_Bang_

I bit my lower lip so no sound escapes my mouth as a burning bullet flies straight through my hand. I think it broke some bones nothing to bad. My blood is pouring onto the sand I'll worry about it later. I lay on my back looking towards the blue sky; I think I'll take a nap.

"YUNA!"

I think I must be dreaming because I swore I just heard you very close, and urgently next to me. I don't want to wake up yet five more minutes.

"Yuna wake up please. Please?"

I feel my body moving or I think so. I open my eyes against my will, to see that I'm sitting on Tidus' legs. He's holding me his right arm supporting my back, while his left is looking at my hand warily, not knowing what to do.

"Tidus is that really you?"

He looks down at me fear from my wound on his face.

"Yes it's really me Yuna. I heard your whistle, hope I ran fast enough."

Tears fall down my face from the happiness of him being there with me. I've been waiting so long for this moment to come. His expression gets more worrisome.

"Yuna are you fine, are you in pain?"

That's right the gunshot I remember now I look at one of my pistols still in my right hand I place it on my lap. Tidus was never good at healing just using potions for that sort of thing. So the only thing my wound has on it is a cloth keeping the pressure on it, and stopping it from bleeding onto my clothes.

"This is nothing no pain at all it's much better now that you're here again with me. I just missed aim with my gun, and hit myself instead. I can heal it so don't worry"

I smile trying to be reassuring to him. I move my left hand, and he lets go unsure of what to do. I use cure on it to heal the wound, not enough I use another, and another. It's mostly healed now, but I'm tired. I fell like falling asleep Tidus must understand he wraps both arms around me, and holds me to his chest. It feels so comfortable, and right, and warm I don't want to leave ever.

"Yuna I love you. So much happened in the Farplane it felt like an eternity, and yet the briefest of moments. I had forgotten my whole life, then slowly I remembered everything, and you the most I was in great sorrow over losing you then I heard the whistle. I came, and saw you here bleeding I was very overwhelmed and I was worried about you so much."

"I feel like this is a dream, and that it will end any minute."

"Yuna it won't you shoot yourself you know this is real."

"Tidus so much has happened you've been gone two years. I have a story now, to tell you. However remember this whole time I've loved you and I always will."

"I woul love to hear your story. I would love to do anything as long as it was with you."

I look up to see his face looking at me, his eyes full of love for me, and only ever me. I move my arms, and wrap them around his shoulders pulling me closer to him. I carefully, slowly, and intently pull myself up to place a gentle kiss onto his lips. I move back soon after the action. He puts his arms around my back and we sit embracing each other.

"Tidus I hope we can be together for a long time like this."

"We will I think we've proved that not even death can separate us."

We laugh together at the truth and irony of the words he spoke. He always had an enchanting sense of humor. I feel myself falling asleep in his arms. He gets up lifting me with him, and we head back to the village. Lulu, Wakka, and Vidina will be in quite the shock.

A/N I hope you liked it, please review. And if you want a sequel please tell me, and I will make one.


End file.
